Reflejo en el Agua
by erodes145
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot de lo sucedido aquel día en el puente de la ola entre haku y naruto. Inspirado en la historia Tempered in water de HitokiriODT. Un amigo puede ser la ultima cosas que encuentres en el mundo ninja


Reflejo en el Agua

One-shot

"No Haku" las palabras se atoraban en su garganta seca "Tu eres mi amigo" Miro directamente a los ojos vacíos de Haku que no podían contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos "No puede hacer lo que me pides" susurro al final.

"Por favor, Naruto" rogo Haku tomando las manos ensangrentadas de Naruto entre las suyas "Ya no me queda nada por lo que vivir, no soy más que un arma defectuosa" acerco lentamente el kunai que estaba sosteniendo Naruto hacia ella, mas precisamente hacia la parte izquierda de su pecho, hacia el hogar de su corazón roto.

"¡HAKU¡" le grito, no podía comprender como alguien podía considerarse de esa manera 'un arma' "tú eres más que un arma, Sabuza solo te está utilizando" el tono de su voz iba en aumento con cada pablara que salía de su boca, estaba asqueado, de la forma de pensar de Haku, odiaba a las personas de ese tipo, ya que en el fondo (aunque él no lo admitiera) le recordaba a el "tú no eres un arma, tu eres una persona tu sientes, sufres, lloras pero sobre todas las cosas Haku tú vives" la manos de Haku se relajaron ante las palabras de Naruto pero no lo suficiente para Naruto liberar las suyas.

De pronto e inesperadamente para Naruto, Haku acerco una de sus manos al rostro de Naruto y con sus frágiles dedos acaricio las marcas en las mejillas derecha de Naruto, causando que un escalofrió placentero recorriera la medula espinal de él, lo que detuvo abruptamente el forcejeo con Haku por su liberación, él no estaba acostumbrado al contacto cercano. Ella estaba pensativa, dudosa de cómo responder ante las palabras dichas por Naruto, sus dedos recorrían sus marcas de nacimiento, mientras su mente buscaba las palabras correctas para comenzar.

"Eres un buen chico Naruto" la voz de Haku era suave y calmada casi angelical, pero su respiración en cambio era todo lo contrario, pesada y cansada mostrando su agotamiento "Algún día serás un gran hombre" tomo una pausa para mirar los orbes azules de Naruto, que no apartaban su mirada de ella al igual que una sombra "pero hoy Naruto, tú tienes una misión y yo estoy en tu camino" el frio de la mano de Haku se colaba entre su carne dándole una sensación que no era para nada agradable "hazle un favor a uno de tus amigos" ella sonrió solo para él, mostrando aquella sonrisa que solo sabuza conocía, pero para Naruto aquella sonrisa era más que un simple gesto era un sentimiento una sensación que no había probado desde hace tiempo.

Cariño.

Compasión.

Comprensión.

"¿Por qué, Haku?" las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde hace rato comenzaron a colarse por sus ojos, fluyendo a través de su rostro libremente, empapando el pecho de Haku que le sonreía.

No podía Entendía.

No quería entender.

Como una persona tan noble y pura podía seguir a alguien tan malévolo, a alguien que no le importaba matar a gente inocente con tal de cumplir sus metas.

Como alguien podía matar, por el deseo de otros, por su ego, tan fácilmente.

¿Realmente no importaba aquello?

Naruto salió de su transe al volver escuchar la voz de Haku "El camino de un ninja, esta pavimentado en sangre" su voz era pausada pero sus palabras pesadas que se colaron a través de su mente llegando hasta su corazón dejando un sabor agrio en su alma que todavía no podía asimilar esto. Volvió a acariciar por última vez la mejilla de Naruto y sin previo aviso la mano que estaba sujetando el kunai comenzó a hundirse en el pecho de Haku ante la presión que ella estaba ejerciendo dejando, que la sangre fluyera a través de su pecho.

"¡Detente¡" grito Naruto asustado al ver la sangre de Haku brotar de la herida. Forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberar su mano del agarre de Haku pero ya era demasiado tarde, el kunai había perforado hasta la mitad de su longitud, lo suficiente para llegar a su corazón y penetrarlo.

"Gracias Naruto, me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor" la respiración de Haku comenzaba a ralentizarse, sus rostro y manos perdían su fuerzas y su piel se hacía cada vez más pálida los parpados de sus ojos se hacían pesado y sin remordimientos ella cerro sus ojos.

"No, haku" repetía Naruto entre lágrimas mientras observaba como la vida de su amigo se desvanecía ante él.

No.

No era justo.

Nada en esta vida era justo.

Años de arduo trabajo, años de estudios y dedicación horas de entrenamientos en solitario, años de soledad ¿Para qué? Para nada, no había mejorado en lo absoluto, todavía era aquel chico pequeño y débil que dependía de que alguien muriera para el poder seguir en pie.

Era un fracaso total.

"Convierte en alguien grande y fuerte Naruto" la voz de Mikoto inundo sus pensamiento, recordándole su sueño, su determinación 'Proteger a todo sus seres queridos' pero esta vez esas palabras no le dieron el aliento de seguir adelante ante cualquier cosa, como siempre lo hacían, en cambio le restregaba su debilidad como burlándose de él.

Miro el ahora calmado rostro de Haku, vio que todavía tenía aquella sonrisa que tantos sentimientos enterrados despertaba en Naruto, era la misma sonrisa que había mostrado cuando se conocieron.

¿Era feliz?

¿Sería ella feliz con esto?

Nunca lo sabría.

Lo que ninguno de los presentes en el incompleto puente se dio cuenta fue de los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaba a caer del cielo inundando el lugar de un frio triste.

Hasta el cielo puede llorar.

Fin.

A/N: bueno espero que le guste este pequeño one-shot,es el primero que escribo de este tipo.

Para aquellos que lean mi otra historia sabrán que estoy trabajando es una historia de Naruto, y este es un pequeño fragmente de lo que estoy trabajando actualmente aparte de mi historia. Esta parte naruto-haku está inspirado en la historia tempered in wáter del autor HitokiriOTD una de las mejores historias que he tenido el privilegio de leer lástima que no haya sido actualizada desde el 2009. Una lástima realmente.

Espero y le gusto, dejen sus comentarios si tienen el placer y el tiempo siempre los leeré y tratare de responder

Erodes 145


End file.
